Raphael (TMNT 2012)
Raphael is one of the lead characters in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. History Relationships Family Master Splinter Leonardo Donnatello Michelangelo Spike/Slash Chompy Friends April 'O Neil Casey Jones Y'Gythgba/Mona Lisa is Raphael's love interest in the 2012 animated series. They both meet on an icy moon after both of their vessels crash into each other. At first the two of them can't stand each other but as both of their groups were fighting against the other team, both of them began getting interested into one another. After Raphael save d her from ice dragons she returns his affections. Since then both can't stop thinking about each other and go all lovey dovetail when ever they meet again. However Mona Lisa (feeling really bad) "betrays" Raph, turned him and his friends to Dregg due to blackmailing her for her home world as he sends his army to invade but doesn't keep his word which made Mona Lisa feel even worse than before. After helping Raph and his team escape Mona along with her commander offer to hold of Dregg's army, in a way of sacrificing themselves for their deeds. Mona Lisa declared her love for Raphael. Hearing this it gave Raph his fighting spirit back to help her, Mona gets stabbed in the back by a giant scorpion which traumatized Raph and single handedly deafeted Dregg. After saving her both Raphael and Mona reconcile. After saving Earth and being back home, Raph never mentions Mona Lisa again however she is mentioned by Donnie and bringing up the ordeal on that day, making Raph snapped at him and angrily tells everyone to drop the whole thing. Mona Lisa has been appearing in his hallucinations of his phobia about bugs but never told anyone about Mona appearing in them. During his hallucinations with Mona Lisa he is seen happy to see her, showing he really misses her. Personality Raphael is sometimes rude, grumpy, love to laugh at someone's personal lifestyle. But he is also kind, caring, loyal, selfless, brave, and street smarts. Raphael has been shown to hope one day that he would love to have someone to with to fight side by side. Raphael is the only one of his three brothers not to have a crush on any girl, probably because he does not want his heart broken due to that fact that he a giant talking turtle and no human girl is not gonna want to have relationship with him. Thus he does not care for love and does not want to be a part of a love triangle or hear Master Splinter's love stories or anybody else's problems. However as of season three episode 'Tale of the Yokai', for the first time ever Rapheal begins to understand Love, while his brothers tried to convince Tang Shen to be with Splinter and not Shredder, Raphael tells Tang Shen to follow her heart instead of forcing her to pick. Raphael is happy to be with his family, friends and Spike at the time and talks to them however deep down he's really lonely and claims that nobody truly understood him. When not angry, Raphael is shown his romantic side when ever he sees Mona Lisa. Anger Raphael's temper became a problem since episode three and it has been growing more intense in future episodes and seasons. Master Splinter and those closest to Raphael had tried many times to help him keep down his anger but nothing worked. Many characters from outside of his home have noticed his anger, mostly Tiger Claw and trying to tell him that he needs to control his anger and this was in season three. Trivia * Raphael is the muscle of the team. * A running gag for Raphael in the series is that Donnie or other mutants and humans would claimed he is ugly. * Raphael used to have a pet tortoise named Spike but got mutated and left. * Raphael loves the idea to have a partner to help him in battle, like Spike and Zog, however both did not work well due to both creatures had other plans. * Raphael will be the last one of out the four turtles to find a love interest. * Raphael and April are so far the only characters in this series to appear in girls merchandise. * Raphael is closet to his brothers are Leo and Michelangelo. * Raphael meets his love interest, Y'Gythgba/Mona Lisa. * Raphael seems to be into Punk Rock. * So far, Raphael is never seen without his mask. In The Creeping Doom he is seen with out for only a second. * Raphael is the first turtle to go to first base with his sweetheart. * Mona Lisa could be the key to Raphael's temper whenever they are together, Raphael channels his emotion on love rather than on rage. * Whenever Raphael meets a female in the series he's always impressed by one ability that she has; or what she can do; or sometimes looks; Karai finding her attractive (back then), April her psychic powers, Shinigami leaving death and destruction and alopex her speed. But Mona Lisa is the ONLY ONE who wins Raphael's heart with not just one but everything about her: warrior skills, looks and personality. Gallery Raph ch pu2.png Screenshot 2018-07-29 at 1.39.02 PM.png Category:Family Savers Category:Ninjas Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Knifemen Category:Living characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reptilian Category:Turtles Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Extreme Strength Category:Speedsters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial artist Category:Masked characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Nickelodeon Character Category:TV characters Category:Titular characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Anarchists Category:Loyal characters Category:Hotheads Category:Brothers Category:Male Category:In love Characters Category:Characters voiced by Sean Astin